How To Make Good Shows Bad/The Loud House Season 2
'11 Louds a Leapin' ** Have everyone in the family get coal, even if they were being nice, they still get coal, which doesn't work in real life. This does not apply to Lori, however. ** The end of the episode has Lincoln and his sisters being sentenced to hard labour (hauling coal into the fireplace, putting the decorations away, throwing away the present wrappers) while Rita and Lynn Sr. are relaxing and watching TV. ** Lori's present is Bobby's remains, organs and all. Even his brain which has blood dripping from it. ** "That's What Christmas is All About" is replaced with "Last Christmas" by Wham!. ** Remove all mentions of Luan’s 12 Puns of Christmas, as well as Lana’s reindeer trap. ** Just like "A Tale of Two Tables", before Rita and Lynn Sr.’s faces can be revealed, a scene similar to the aforementioned Clerks: The Animated Series scene is shown, but this time, it is narrated by Luan. It says: “We are sorry, yet again. Due to more circumstances beyond our control, the last half of this script was destroyed by Lucy, due to her being fed up with our Christmas spirit and constant happiness. This last half of the script was redone and written by yours truly. We hope you enjoy the ending! Best regards, Luan Loud.” The animation style for the “new ending” stays the same, which is the animation for the actual show. In addition, everyone is voiced by Laurie Hymes (using her Lillie voice) for the rest of the episode. 'Intern for the Worse' ** Flip’s Food and Fuel is replaced with a McDonald’s, with Flip himself being replaced with Ronald McDonald. ** A bunch of other kids are working at the McDonald’s, with some of them getting beaten by Ronald for improperly cooking the food. ** No mentions of the manager position. 'The Old and the Restless' ** Pop-Pop is killed off and his ghost comes, and is the embodiment of who he wished to be. He is voiced by Michael Cera. (using his Brother Bear voice) ** Sue is actually MacArthur from The Ridonculous Race in disguise. ** The entire episode is spent at the retirement home. Baby Steps *Clyde Gene does get a baby brother, but he turns into a cat and stays. 'Brawl in the Family' 'Suite and Sour' 'Back in Black' 'Making the Grade' 'Vantastic Voyage' 'Patching Things Up' 'Cheater by the Dozen' 'Lock 'n' Loud' 'The Whole Picture' 'No Such Luck' 'Frog Wild' 'Kick the Bucket List' 'Party Down' 'Fed Up' 'Shell Shock' 'Pulp Friction' 'Pets Peeved' 'Potty Mouth' 'L is for Love' 'The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos' 'Out of the Picture' 'Room with a Feud' 'Back Out There' 'Spell It Out' 'Fool's Paradise' 'Job Insecurity' 'ARGGH! You for Real?' 'Garage Banned' 'Change of Heart' 'Health Kicked' 'Future Tense' 'Lynner Takes All' 'Yes Man' 'Friend or Faux?' 'No Laughing Matter' 'No Spoilers' 'Legends' 'Mall of Duty' 'Read Aloud' 'Not a Loud' 'Tricked!' 'The Crying Dame' 'Anti-Social' 'Snow Way Down' 'Snow Way Out' Category:Random Works!